The present invention is based on a ball-and-socket joint as defined hereinafter. German Pat. No. 659 600 discloses a ball-and-socket joint the radially elastic retaining ring, such as a CIRCLIP brand retaining ring, of which extends into a circumferential groove located on the outer structural part, this groove forming a support face in the form of a closed ring for the CIRCLIP retaining ring in the event that tensile forces are acting on the rod on which the ball head is integrally formed. Viewed from the rod toward the center of the ball head, the circumferential groove is increasingly deeper. During assembly, the CIRCLIP retaining ring is first introduced into the circumferential groove. After the ensuing insertion of the ball head that is to be secured, the CIRCLIP retaining ring assumes its securing position increasingly more reliably, the smaller its inside diameter becomes. An advantageous diameter for this purpose has the disadvantage, however, that upon insertion of the ball head, the CIRCLIP retaining ring may not enter the circumferential groove and so may be damaged or even pushed into the socket, and as a result may not perform its assigned task.